


We came a long way.

by Hyasinsu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Be nice ;;, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Making Love, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyasinsu/pseuds/Hyasinsu
Summary: Bucky and Steve make love and it brings back a lot of memories.





	We came a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted you to know that English isn't my first language and I might I made so mistakes! I don't have a beta reader so I don't even know if any of this makes sense.  
> So if you see something that is wrong just point out!  
> I don't even know if people will read this X.X  
> Whatever if you do... I hope you'll enjoy it!

They are so close, melting in one another. With Bucky's feet locked together on Steve's lower back and his arms around his neck, it's almost impossible for Steve to move. But the closeness isn't enough, even with the blond buried  
deep in the brunet they want more, they need more. So the winter soldier takes an initiative and starts to roll his hips against his lovers, loving the strangled sound that Captain America tries to bury against the sensitive flesh of Bucky's neck. And the blond takes his cue, starting to thrust in and out, hips only, matching the desperately slow motion of Bucky's own. 

When the taller one hit Bucky's prostate for the first time, Bucky momentarily sees white and his head falls back on the cushion, his eyes rolling at the back of his head as a raw moaning escapes from his lips. Steve looks at him with so much love and adoration and lust that he has to force his orgasm to wait a little more longer. His movements becomes more frantic, less controlled. His hips meet Bucky's ass with such violence that the noise filling the room makes captain America blush as Bucky cries out at the sudden change of intensity.

He chuckles a bit as Steve startes to babble. Little praise and sweet words, a lot of nonsense. It's not the first time that they sleep together since Bucky came live at the Avengers' tower, but it's the first time that neither of them is controlling anything. Steve loves Bucky just as much as he did back in the 40ies, and he was willing to wait until the brunet's was ready, before telling him. Of course everybody knew it, Bucky included, but he appreciated the patience. 

 

He was the one taking the first step. When Steve tried not to touch him too much. Just the casual squeeze on the shoulder, the little tap on the back. And one day, while they were watching a stupid movie, Bucky had sighed and had let his head fall onto Steve's lap, just like a kitten asking to be petted. And if Steve was at first a bit taken aback by the sudden closeness he petted Bucky's hair like his life depended on it. After that, their touches became less casual. A squeeze on the knee under the table, a brand of hair replaced behind Bucky's ear, the usual cuddle on the couch when possible. The kisses didn't came until a long time, Bucky wasn't ready and Steve didn't want to mess up everything. So they waited. It was building a weird tension between them and causing a lot of eye sex like Sam liked to say. The rest of the avengers was staring at them every time they were in the same room, waiting the fucking kiss to happen so they could all move on and possibly escape from the extreme sexual tension.  
The first kiss happened weirdly. It was again Bucky's initiative and it was, weird, hesitant, unsure and prudent. They were sitting on Steve's bed, cross-legged staring at each other. Steve had stopped asking Bucky to take his shoes off in the bedroom, he knew he wouldn't do it. Bucky only took them off for a quick shower and only with the bathroom door locked. Bucky was thinking, hard, brows furrowed and biting his bottom lip like he wanted to tell or do something he didn't think he was allowed to.

\- You can do anything you want Buck. This is part of freedom.

Bucky had narrowed his eyes and nodded once to let Steve know that he registered that information. He could do anything. He had then done what he wanted to try, he had moved forward to meet Steve's lips with his own. The blond's lips were dry but not disagreeable and after the shock, they were more responding. It was all lips, moving against each others. An awkward first kiss. Bucky had then pulled back and stared at Steve with confusion and expectation. Waiting to know if it was good or not. And Steve had placed his hand on the nape of Bucky's neck and pulled him close, kissing him again. This time it was all tongue and teeth and if at first the blond's had been a little scared of his friend's reaction, Bucky's strangled moans had been the best encouragements he could get.  
They started to add kisses in their everyday routine. Little pecs that Steve couldn't seem to keep himself from giving everytime he found Bucky adorable or when he had so much love for the man that he just couldn't help it. Bucky never kissed him first, but it was OK if Steve was doing it. In public Steve became more touchy in a protective way. His hand resting onto Bucky's thigh or his shoulder when they were sitting, or his hip when they were walking. He was guiding him almost everywhere even though the brunet knew perfectly the way. He just let him do it. Steve rested his hand on his cheek sometimes, like he wanted to say something that Bucky was relieved he didn't say yet.

The first time they had sex was almost a year after that.  
Bucky had forced Steve to go out with the avengers that night. Steve didn't want to leave him alone.

\- I'm not going out until you do Buck.  
\- I'm on probation Steve, you did not go out with your friends in almost a year, I have 2 left.  
\- So what? I'm not leaving.  
\- Steve... I can be by myself for a few hours. I am not a baby.  
\- Buck.

Steve had finally agreed and had left with the others. Bucky had stayed in the living room, watching the star wars that Sam had bought for him to watch. If Sam was a bit hostile with him at the beginning -and vice versa- their relationship, had rapidly changed and he was the only one -Steve definitely not included- that could pretend being close to the winter soldier. He had discovered the Bucky Steve talked to him about. Just a hint, thorugh Bucky's own memories.  
Almost asleep while watching The Attack of the Clones, Bucky didn't hear the door opening and it was only the loud laugh of Thor that startled him awake. Steve was looking at him with so much tenderness that Bucky asked himself if he missed something important. Chuckling, the avengers disappeared and it was just Steve and him, some light saber action in the background and a weird tension floating along with the scent of alcohol.  
Steve chuckled stupidly and Bucky raised and eyebrow.

\- I thought you couldn't get drunk?  
\- Me too! Steve had answered to loudly to be in his normal state,- But I don't think Asgardian alcohol cared about that!

And before Bucky could answer, Steve lips were on his, clumsy and moving drunkenly obviously trying their best. Bucky had gently pushed him away but Steve misinterpreted the weird glance his friend gave him, taking his jacket off and climbing on top of him. Bucky would have protested if he wasn't taken aback by the bulge in Steve's pants. Steve took his bottom lip between his own and Bucky let out a groan before understanding what was about to happen. Steve had slithered his way between Bucky's legs and had started to rock his hips against the brunet's. Bucky could have stopped him but when he felt his own body react, he let his friend's rut against him. When he tried to move a bit and his movement met Steve's, Bucky couldn't deny he was enjoying himself and by the time they came in their pants like teenagers, they had been rutting desperately against each other, low groans and breath escaping from their mouths. Bucky had led Steve in his room and force him out of his shirt and pants before leaving him snoring.  
The next morning, Steve had came into Bucky's room with a guilty look on his face. He had started to apologise as soon as he noticed that his friend was awake. Bucky didn't quite understand his reasons. He had a good time, it felt good, why was the blond apologising for it

\- Didn't you like it?  
\- I...I did but buck I shouldn't have pushed you into doing this  
\- You didn't push me into anything. Don't you think I wouldn't have the force to push you away if I wanted to?  
\- I know you could but  
\- No buts Steve. Just shut up. If I can do anything I want, why can't you.

After that, Steve had been less scared to show his affection. Sometimes he would just take Bucky in his arms and hug him tight like he was afraid to let go, and Bucky would stand awkwardly, pausing whatever he was doing and letting Steve reassure himself for whatever was going on in his head.

The real sex followed like a week after. Steve had started to let himself go and they started to really make out. The kind of making out session that left them panting and red on the face, hard in their pants and satisfied with an hint of frustration. That night, they had been making out on Steve's bed, legs tangled together and hands travelling down each other's body. Steve had been hard since Bucky's lips had met his own about fifteen minutes ago. He had admitted having no control of his body when Bucky was so close to him. 

It was Bucky who took the first step. Usually he just went along with whatever Steve wanted to do, kiss, cuddle, make out, staying together while doing nothing. But this time while Steve was reading, he just jumped out of the recliner he was sitting in, pushing Steve's feet -that was currently resting on his thighs- away and causing him to look up. The brunet had just straddled his friend's thighs, threw the book somewhere in the room before bending and kissing Steve. 

After fifteen minutes of intense making out, Bucky wriggled, trying to unbuttoned Steve's pants. The blond had snapped his eyes open, pulling out from the kiss and tried to stop Bucky.

\- Wait wait buck

The brunet had froze and looked up, confusion and desire written all over his face.

\- You don't want this?  
\- What? Of course I want it. But... Are you sure you're ready?

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled away to take Steve's pants off completely before straddling him and kissing him again. If a normal person would have started by the shirt, Bucky didn't think it was necessary. His hand found its way on Steve's erection, caressing it through the fabric of his boxers, and the sound that Steve made, caused a sparkle to appear in Bucky's eyes. Steve let him control everything, He let him pause to think if he wanted to top or bottom and when Bucky had lowered himself on Steve's dick they both knew that this combination was a keeper.  
Their first time was intense, raw and rough and Steve had understand that for now it was more fucking than making love and he would wait until Bucky would be ready to commit completely to him.

They had switched a couple of times but Steve had always preferred toping, feeling Bucky writhe underneath his hands, desperate and needy, a hot whimpering mess, he loved seeing the brunet loosing all control. Not that Steve didn't like when Bucky topped, when he had the control. But Bucky was a natural bottom, he could come untouched and lose himself so fast.

They had laugh about the fact that it seemed really kinky that Bucky kept his shoes -usually boots- in bed. The brunet had needed some time to just walk around the bedroom without shoes or socks on. Steve had just watched him walk for half an hour, feeling the wood beneath his feet, then he had crushed him against his chest, petting his hair and mumbling praise. Bucky hadn't really understand the sudden hug but had let Steve pet him.  
It took few days before Bucky was able to leave the room without shoes on. Everybody had stared but no-one had said anything.

Their relationship became more and more personal. Steve wasn't anymore the only one throwing glances Bucky had been watching him also. Bucky started their making out session more often, or took Steve's hand when he felt him tense, offering him a shy smile when their eyes met, he took the initiative when he wanted to have sex. Sometimes he just arrived in a room, took Steve by the hand without a word and dragged him toward his or Steve's bedroom. When they reappeared they were covered in hickeys already fading out. 

Steve had kept himself from saying how much he loved Bucky. He praised him more and more often, telling him how good he was, how much Steve was proud of him , how good he was doing and if Bucky never admitted it, he felt better knowing that Steve thought he was doing better.  
His memories came back, one at the time. Sometimes it was stupid things, like what they use to eat on Tuesdays, sometimes it was something important for them. Like the first time they ever kissed or something about his family or Steve's mom Sarah that he loved dearly like a second mother. 

They were acting like a real couple without really talking about how serious they wanted to be. Tony had been the first to say something.  
Bucky and him were fighting over nothing important.

\- What's your fucking problem Stark!  
\- You're my problem Winty

Bucky had sighed and thrown at him that jealousy wasn't a good colour on him and before Tony could make things worse, Steve had entered in the room, asking what was going on between them.

\- Ah Steve, just take your boyfriend out or something he's pissing me off

 

Steve hadn't really listened to their explanations and had smiled stupidly at the thought of Bucky being his boyfriend. That night Bucky had tease him when he had told him but hadn't denied the fact that it was a pleasing title.

And now, tightly tangled together, it was probably the first time that they really made love. With every part of their body in contact with each others. And Steve couldn't just keep his feeling to himself. Praising, babbling nonsense and hoping to be loved back. His face buried in Bucky's hair he whispered his love. One, two, three times before starting to lose himself and his words became confused. But Bucky understood and Bucky didn't stop him. His heart growing and his body melting a bit more with every word. He didn't say it back, not just yet. His throat had gave up on him and he couldn't make any sound. His orgasm hit him so hard that he went blind for a few seconds, he could only see white and felt like fireworks in all his body. He clenched his toes as long as his asshole and less than a thrust after, Steve was coming in him. It was also the first time that they were doing it without a condom on. 

Their orgasms leaves them panting, sweating and completely satisfied. Bucky had bury one of his hands in Steve's short hair, petting him just like Steve did to him. His didn't unlock his legs from the blond's back. He felt full and didn't want him to pull out just yet. He waited for his voice to come back before speaking. He praised Steve a bit, clumsily but so sweetly that Steve let himself appreciated it. And then Bucky said it. The I love you was quiet, almost shy, but real. He had known it for a while but couldn't voice it. He had always loved Steve, even when he didn't know it he felt it. Steve had laugh a bit against Bucky's skin before straightening up a bit and locking their gaze.

Bucky grins too, more and more until he has this giant stupid smile combined with his messy sex hair and this post climax glow in his eyes.  
Steve preciously saves this in his memory promising himself that he would paint in later.

Neither of them could voice how happy they were. Bucky still doesn't trust himself but he trusts Steve and it is enough for now.


End file.
